Flores en el invierno
by tSukkiePink
Summary: Reinterpretación de la historia de Severus y Lily ambientado en el mundo de las hermanas Brontë y Jane Austen. Sí. Un par de siglos atrás. Y sólo con una pizca de magia. Una plebeya, un mestizo y un colegio que acepta a niños de toda la comarca sin importar sus clases sociales. Vestidos de seda, bailes y muchas cosas de nuestras novelas rosas favoritas.
1. El comienzo del invierno

CAPÍTULO I

_El comienzo del invierno._

La percepción de la belleza es algo innato en cada ser humano, aunque es cierto que la concebimos de diferentes maneras. Es algo íntimo y personal. Es mentira que no nos importe qué tan bellos somos a los ojos de los demás. Buscamos constantemente la aprobación de nuestros amigos, y especialmente de nuestro objeto de atenciones románticas.

Comencemos esta historia con una comparación. En primer lugar, describamos a una niña pequeña, digamos que tiene 9 años. Ella es menuda, pero con músculos fuertes de tanto trepar árboles. Su cabello es de un rojizo oscuro, rebelde con el viento, pero del color tranquilo de un atardecer. Montones de pecas llenan su rostro infantil, pero sobresalen dos ojos color esmeralda que brillan con una gran vida. Podemos agregar que es muy valiente, ya que a pesar de ir bien vestida con encaje y seda, juega con su mascota sin importarle ensuciarse. Ahora fijemos nuestra atención en el niño que la mira desde detrás de un arbusto; es bajito, así que no se podría asegurar si es más pequeño que la niña; es de una complexión escuálida, y rostro demacrado. Sus ojos negros, revelan una gran astucia, pero se ve ensombrecida por las marcas color púrpura que son sus ojeras. Desgraciadamente, sus ropas no son a su medida y están sucias al igual que su cabello negro mal cortado se encuentra aceitoso por la falta de cuidado, lo que le confiere un aspecto muy desaliñado. Finalmente, el rasgo más característico es su nariz torcida. ¿Quién de los dos opinarían que es más bello? ¿Quién tendría una vida más cómoda? Y sin embargo, poco mencionamos de sus cualidades internas y habilidades.

No podría ser menos cierto, que en aquel año donde sucedió esta historia, estos cánones sobre perfección fuesen especialmente difíciles. En esos tiempos, la belleza constaba, además de un rostro bien definido y armonioso, nariz perfilada, una figura llena de salud y mejillas sonrosadas, de contar con un título nobiliario, grandes terrenos o propiedades, o una gran herencia… Es decir también, ser un buen partido.

Severus Snape Prince sabía sobre esas imposiciones de belleza, como sabía un poeta sobre física. A pesar de llevar el apellido de un príncipe, su sangre no era pura. Había crecido gracias a la misericordia divina y de algunos vecinos, puesto que sus padres poco se preocupaban por el único hijo que tuvieron. Sev se la pasaba vagando por los prados cercanos a su humilde casucha, recolectando plantas, bichos y hongos que luego mezclaba para generar compostas. Deambulaba siempre ejercitando las piernas flacas y su cerebro sediento de conocimiento. Al ser pobre, su familia no le había podido pagar clases con algún profesor, y mucho menos enviarlo a la escuela, así que aprovechaba los libros del sótano que sabía pertenecían a su madre, y también cada vez que aquellas señoritas de alcurnia y sus familias hacían sus visitas misericordiosas a la gente menos favorecida por las circunstancias. Aquellas señoritas y sus madres asistían a su casa aproximadamente cada cuatro meses, a menos que existiera en la ciudad algún baile que las mantuviera ocupadas en las frivolidades de la sociedad. En esas ocasiones que los iluminaban con su presencia llena de vestidos suntuosos y pedrería comprada en Rusia, Sev lograba convencerlas con su astucia de que le dejaran algún libro como regalo, en lugar de ropa o zapatos. Para él, los libros tenían más valor y belleza que lo que le podría ofrecer los trajes de seda. Su amor por el conocimiento era tan evidente, que un caballero se personificó para darle clases y a los cinco años ya sabía leer.

Una mañana de enero, justo un mes después de haber cumplido los ocho años, su empobrecido pueblo recibió la visita de costumbre de las señoritas de la ciudad haciendo caridad. Él esperaba ansioso la llegada de material nuevo para estudiar, y era tan vehemente su deseo, que, no pudo esperar dentro de las puertas de su casa. Salió disparado de su deslucida habitación inmediatamente después de haber visto por el ventanal la llegada de los carruajes al pueblecillo. Su corazón palpitaba locamente mientras cruzaba la habitación ignorando los reparos de su marchitada madre, y jubiloso recorrió los campos de lavanda que bordeaban el lugar donde vivía. Llegó tan pronto, que tuvo que esperar bajo el arce que estaba en su entrada a que el carruaje se asomara por su casa. Aunque la nieve le llegaba a las rodillas, empapando su ajado pantalón, él esperó. Pudo distinguir las figuras desde varios metros antes, y se dio cuenta que hoy, las señoritas Black, acudían junto a un anciano alto de cabellos plateados y muy barbudo.

Al entrar en el camino, detuvieron el carruaje al verlo, cosa que no habían hecho antes, puesto que siempre pasaban directo a las casas.

−Buenos días, jovencito –saludó el longevo caballero, y, cosa asombrosa para Sev, se bajó del carruaje. Llevaba una gran túnica color violeta con ornamentos en dorado, cosa muy extraña. El armazón de sus gafas de media luna brillaba con el reflejo del inmensamente tímido sol de la mañana. Y sus ojos de un azul impresionante, lo miraron con un sincero interés.

−B-buenos días.

Usualmente ningún adulto le dirigía la palabra a él, un simple niño. Y mucho menos alguien con un título aristocrático.

−Pueden continuar, bellas damas, el frío no nos tiene piedad hoy –se dirigió hacia las personas del carruaje. Ellas asintieron un poco confusas por su comportamiento y continuaron su avance. Se volvió a dirigir a Sev. –Logro notar que le emocionan mucho estas visitas, ya que el clima no le detiene. ¿Cómo se llama?

−M-e gustan los libros que traen –comentó en tono nervioso. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de color rosa. –Soy Severus… −consideró si usar o no el apellido Prince de su madre, pero al final decidió ser completamente sincero. −…Snape.

−¿Qué clase de libros le gustan, señor Snape?

_¿Señor?_ ¿Le había llamado _señor_? Este caballero, sí que estaba chiflado. Él era un pobre niño de una familia en quiebra, y él le llamaba señor. Ni siquiera tenían criados. Los únicos terrenos de su familia se los había ganado su padre en una apuesta, sin eso, estaba seguro que habría acabado en un orfanato… se preguntó de repente si de ser así, hubiese comido mejor que lo que hacía…

−¿Eh?

−Creo que escuché mal, o estábamos hablando de libros, antes de perder su concentración.

−¡Ah! Sí… libros. Me gustan los libros que traen… porque son de árboles y plantas que son… buenas, son útiles para… para hacer cosas… como… curar gente de enfermedades −…_y también me gustan los libros que esconde mi madre en el sótano_, pero eso no lo dijo en voz alta. Era muy malo expresándose.

−Las plantas pueden curarnos de muchos males, señor Snape. Más de los que se imagina.

Ese fue el primer encuentro que tuvo con el Marqués de Hogsmeade, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. El Marqués Dumbledore, era un gran personaje en toda la comarca. Se caracterizaba por ser un filántropo en cada aspecto de su vida. Había donado gran parte de su riqueza a la fundación de orfanatos y su principal proyecto era el gran Colegio Hogwarts, que admitía, sorprendente, a jóvenes de todos los estratos sociales, cosa realmente fuera de lugar en todo el Reino, que se identificaba por ennoblecer solo a los poseedores de grandes riquezas. Por el momento, Hogwarts, tenía un pequeño grupo de estudiantes a su cuidado, a pesar de sus ideas extremadamente avanzadas para su tiempo. La reputación del Marqués era internacional, y los padres, aunque preocupados por las enseñanzas excéntricas del también director, lo minimizaban, ya que tener a sus hijos estudiando en la escuela del amigo del rey, era lo que le daría más de qué hablar en los bailes.

Esa fue la única vez que vio a Albus Dumbledore en las visitas altruistas de las familias de alcurnia. Le obsequió un libro muy grande sobre historias y cuentos de magia, y uno pequeño sobre las estrellas. Pero su conversación fue suficiente para que la ambición innata del joven Sev, junto su imaginación de niño, se mezclaran para crear en él, uno de los objetivos más grandes de su vida: prevalecer en la sociedad mediante el conocimiento. Y qué mejor que en el colegio del Marqués. Le habló de que a esa escuela asistiría gente de toda clase social, incluso podrían asistir niñas, ya que todos por igual tienen el derecho de aprender, que habría una clase fantástica sobre herbolaría y botánica, aritmética, literatura, ¡incluso astronomía!, además de muchas cosas más. Y lo que iluminó su día, y todos sus años venideros, fue que él también estaba invitado, a pesar de lo humilde de su condición, ya que lo que Dumbledore quería, no era la opulencia, sino a niños con valentía, astucia, nobleza e inteligencia; y él personalmente los encontraría, aún si tenía que recorrer todo el reino.

Deseaba que el tiempo pasara deprisa. Sólo aceptarían a niños mayores a 11 años.

Así que todas las tardes, aunque también las mañanas, después de pasear por los campos de lavanda, él se llevaba consigo su pequeña colección de libros para estudiar. Se acomodaba cerca de una pradera a un par de kilómetros de su casa, mientras las mariposas lo rodeaban y jugaban en sus rodillas.

Si no fuese por las circunstancias que atravesaba su familia, las horas escuchando las discusiones de sus padres, la falta de alimentación adecuada, su poca atención o lo pobres que eran, su niñez pudo haber sido muy placentera disfrutando de la naturaleza y los libros. Así pasaban sus tardes, su cerebro se iba alimentando día con día de conocimiento sobre las flores, los néctares y las propiedades de las hojas silvestres.

Su vida era un constante ciclo de pequeños sufrimientos, adornados con la música del viento reflejado en las hojas de los árboles.

Hasta que la conoció.

Fue un día extraño. Habían pasado muchos días desde que vino por última vez un carruaje a su pueblo, hasta que después de más de seis meses, apareció en el claro donde le gustaba apostarse para leer. No creía en el amor a primera vista, puesto que sólo era un niño de ocho años. Pero al verla, algo en su interior le revolvió las entrañas y le llenó el cuerpo con una turbación extraña… y esa sensación le gustó. Su cabello rojizo estaba atado en un par de trenzas muy elaboradas, pero al estar ella corriendo por el prado, se había llenado de hojas y ramitas. Necesitaba saber más sobre ella. La observó fijamente desde detrás de un árbol. No podía ni quería mirar a otro lado.

Él no sabía, que sus ojos ya no iban a querer mirar jamás a otra dirección.

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola! Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Espero hayan disfrutado el primer capítulo de esta reinterpretación de la historia de Severus y Lily. Os aviso de que no todo es canónico, sino que dejen volar su imaginación. Saludos y hasta el siguiente cap.


	2. Una flor

Capítulo II

_Una flor_

En muy seguidas ocasiones, después de un primer encuentro maravilloso con sólo conjeturas como presentaciones, nos damos cuenta que la belleza inmediata no resulta ser lo más transcendental. Las cualidades que creímos haber visto en aquel encanto, eso que nos pareció tan atractivo, se vuelve nimio cuando descubrimos sus opiniones exactas sobre temas de los cuales opinamos precisamente lo contrario.

Eso es lo que esperaba Severus. Que aquel destello muy brillante de interés que había surgido en su corazón, se extinguiese fugazmente de forma similar a como había aparecido.

Pero no fue así. Sev no logró encontrar algo que desentonara con la belleza de la niña pelirroja. Era tan hermosa como una flor. Se llamaba Señorita Evans; o al menos así había escuchado que la nombraban. Nuestro protagonista se empeñó durante varias semanas hasta que obtuvo esa información. Al parecer era su vecina, pero al vivir él separado el pueblo por los campos de lavanda, nunca la había visto. La señorita Evans no mostraba la afectación que denominaba a la mayoría de las niñas con constante contacto con la sociedad; parecía que ella disfrutaba de corazón que el viento despeinara su aparente suave melena, que la tierra entrara en contacto con sus manos o su rostro, o que sus carcajadas sonaran lo suficientemente alto para que se escuchara a varios metros de distancia… Pero, a pesar de todo, la femineidad no era ajena a la pelirroja. Sus movimientos eran gráciles, al igual que su risa del tono del canto de los pajarillos. Y la forma en que sus ojos buscaban siempre el cielo, o se perdían en el horizonte, buscando aventuras por venir. Aun así, todos esos comportamientos eran reprendidos por la niña de cabellos dorados que siempre estaba junto a ella; un ser que, desde la distancia, se podría llamar lleno de envidia.

De esta forma, los patrones de estudio que Sev había desarrollado a lo largo de su infancia y los esquemas que había comenzado con la reciente visita del Marqués Dumbledore, fueron radicalmente modificados. Su lugar secreto en la pradera había sido descubierto, y él tuvo que acomodarse algunos metros más alejado, en un gran roble que fue el único testigo de sus andanzas. Aquel roble era viejo y con muchas ramas, las cuales le servían de escondite e incluso lograba acomodarse para dormitar. Cuando lograba escuchar voces y risas, trepaba torpemente hasta una parte suficientemente alta del árbol en cuestión, y es allí donde alcazaba a observar y estudiar el comportamiento de la señorita Evans y sus acompañantes. Casi la absoluta mayoría de las veces, la niña rubia y regañona es quien la escoltaba; parecía ser mayor; su nombre de pila, Petunia. Un par de ocasiones también logró divisar a una hermosa señora, vestida de forma más sencilla que el par de niñas, y a pesar de eso, no se lograba disimular su belleza. Se preguntó si sería su nana, o un pariente de la pelirroja.

A lo largo de varios meses lo único que logró hacer el pequeño Sev fue prestar atención y mirar durante largas horas, ideando en su imaginación las diversas formas en las cuales podría acercarse a la dueña de los cabellos cobrizos (y, aunque no quisiera, a Petunia; un daño colateral), de forma sutil y amigable. Sin embargo, después de conjeturar cada circunstancia en su cabeza y dándose cuenta que no obtendría ni siquiera un resultado favorable en ninguno de los episodios hipotéticos, se dio por vencido. Fue en ese preciso momento, que se supo plenamente consciente de su condición desfavorable. Él era pobre, y eso se le notaba en cada remiendo de su ropa vieja; pero también era feo, y eso no se lo iba a poder quitar nunca. Ojalá tuviera las habilidades sociales de los jóvenes caballeros, eso al menos lo convertiría en alguien agradable en una conversación, pero lo cierto era que ni siquiera lograba articular correctamente una frase completa debido a su extrema timidez.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, una mañana de primavera, escuchó su nombre.

—¡Lily!

Había estado dormitando después de terminar de leer un libro sobre las clases sociales del Reino, y ese nombre lo despertó de su letargo.

—Tune, déjame buscar por aquí también —el tono dulce de su voz atrajo a Sev finalmente a la realidad. Estaba muy cerca. Escuchaba hasta el sonido de su vestido azul contra la hierba.

—No sé lo que estás buscando, pero te advierto que, si sigues entrando tan fácilmente a la maleza, lo que vas a encontrar va a ser una buena mordida por algún animal.

—No seas aguafiestas, Tune. Te he dicho que escuché algo por aquí, parecía un ronquido.

—Pues yo no te voy a acompañar. Primero me dices que quieres aprender a escribir, y ahora te pones a buscar animales fantásticos.

Lily se paró en seco, y se volteó ofendida hacia su aparentemente hermana mayor.

—Escribir es algo que todos por igual deberíamos de saber, Tune. No sé por qué sigues tan disgustada. A mi papá le agradó la idea.

—Eso es porque él no parece saber que las señoritas no necesitan saber más que cuidar un hogar.

—Tune, eso es tonto. Yo quiero leer, yo quiero saber escribir, el mundo es más que sólo bailes y…

—¡No sabes nada! Eres sólo una niña.

—¡Tú también, no eres tan mayor que yo!

—Mamá te lo prohibió. La escuché.

—Tune, los libros son lo mejor, papá me enseñó uno de sus libros hace unas semanas, tenía muchas ilustraciones bonitas.

—¿Ilustraciones de qué? —Petunia miró alrededor, debatiéndose entre la curiosidad y la desaprobación. Cuando Lily sacó un pequeño librito de su bolsillo, la rubia explotó—. ¡Basta!

—Pero si no te hace nada —aseguró Lily, y abrió el libro en una página con una hermosa ilustración de un ave de colores.

—Eso no está bien —protestó Petunia, pero había desviado la mirada para ver cómo el color de las plumas cambiaba con la luz del sol. Sin embargo, continuó con el tono desdeñoso—. ¿De verdad te gusta _tanto_ leer? Es tan aburrido.

Sev no pudo soportar que le gritaran a la pelirroja, a Lily, y se bajó rápidamente del roble.

—Está muy claro, ¿no?

Fue demasiado tarde. ¿Qué ropa llevaba puesta esa mañana? Unos pantalones demasiado cortos, un blusón de su madre y un abrigo largo de su padre. Por supuesto, nada combinaba. No se sorprendió cuando Petunia dio un grito y corrió de vuelta hacia el claro. Sin embargo, Lily, a pesar de también haberse sobresaltado, se quedó en donde estaba. A Sev se le subieron los colores. Lamentó con cada fibra de su ser el aspecto que llevaba.

—¿Qué es lo que está muy claro? —preguntó ella con marcada curiosidad, sin haber perdido el hilo de la conversación que el chico pelinegro y pálido acababa de comenzar.

_¡Le había dirigido la mirada, incluso la palabra! _Sev no podía con la emoción. Miró a lo lejos a Petunia, y luego, bajando la voz, casi le susurró a Lily:

—Sé lo que puedes llegar a ser.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Puedes llegar a ser como un hombre.

Ofendida, Lily le espetó:

—¿Te parece bonito decirle eso a una chica? —recogió sus faldones y se fue corriendo a reunirse con su hermana al claro.

—¡No! No te vayas… —gritó desesperado. Se ruborizó aún más, y el color le tiñó también las orejas y el cuello. Sin embargo, se armó de valor y caminó hacia ellas. Ambas le concedían miradas de recelo y desaprobación. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente para que le escucharan, volvió a hablar—. Me refiero a que puedes leer. Igual que lo hacen los hombres. El conocimiento… debería… debe ser para todos. Yo sé leer. Mi madre también sabe leer y escribir. Sabe incluso más cosas que mi padre… Y hay una escuela a que podemos ir…

La risa de Petunia fue como un balde de agua fría que le regresó a la realidad.

—¡Para todos! ¡Sí claro! —chilló; había recuperado la compostura después del susto que le había dado el niño con su repentina aparición—. Yo te conozco, eres el hijo de Snape. Viven en la casucha esa alado del campo de lavanda, su madre es una hilandera —le dijo con saña a Lily—. ¿Por qué nos espías?

—N-no las espiaba —protestó incómodo y acalorado. Su pelo sucio brilló con la luz del sol—. Además, a ti no tengo por qué espiarte —añadió con desprecio—. tú eres como ellos, sólo sabes juzgar a la gente.

Petunia no entendió la palabra _juzgar_, pero captó el tono desdeñoso con el que Sev lo dijo.

—¡Vámonos de aquí, Lily!

Su hermana pequeña la obedeció mansamente, y, después de haberle mirado con desconfianza, algo en ella cambió en el último segundo, tornando su mirada en un gesto de reconocimiento y curiosidad.

Sev se quedó petrificado. Las vio alejarse y permaneció sin moverse durante mucho tiempo. Todo había salido mal; incluso peor de lo que había imaginado. Detestaba completamente a Petunia Evans.

A la mañana siguiente, el niño de nuestra historia volvió al claro, triste y desolado, pensando que estaría por fin vacío después del estrepitoso encuentro con Lily; y por eso, al encontrarla allí, de pie, mirando hacia su dirección, casi se tropieza y cae.

—Hola, Snape. Me gustaría que me siguieras contando sobre esa escuela.

Severus no pudo contener una sonrisa, la primera sonrisa sincera que salía de su corazón desde hacía mucho tiempo.

* * *

¡Hola! Gracias nuevamente por leer hasta el final. Este capítulo está basado en el primer encuentro de Lily y Severus.

Gracias a mi lectora WidowSlayer por su review. Fue mi principal motivación para tener listo el capítulo el día de hoy.

Espero leerles la siguiente semana. Deséenme mucha inspiración.


	3. La primavera

Capítulo III

_La primavera_

La infancia es la época de la vida que con más nostalgia recordamos; al crecer, esas memorias se tiñen de profundos sentimientos. La insondable tristeza del comienzo de una vida miserable, o la inmensa felicidad de una primavera lleno de aventuras. Desde niños, nuestros caminos toman rumbo aún sin darnos cuenta. ¿Qué queremos ser de adultos? ¿Queremos ser como nuestros padres, o desearíamos ser todo lo contrario? Las decisiones comienzan, y pasan frente a nosotros contrarreloj.

En el mundo de Lily y Sev, desafortunadamente era muy importante lo que habían sido sus padres.

En el caso de Sev, era hijo único de un matrimonio humilde dedicado a la hilandería y el cuidado de un campo de lavanda. Sin embargo, Eileen, como se llamaba su madre, era descendiente de una familia muy reconocida en el mundo, una estirpe de sangre pura, ya que era hija del Conde Prince. ¿Cómo una joven de inmensa fortuna y opulencia como ella, había caído en las garras de _alguien como_ Tobías Snape, un pobre individuo sin bienes ni futuro, con un terrible genio y personalidad agria y desapegada? Incluso la habían desheredado por culpa de ese matrimonio desventajoso. El pequeño Sev había preguntado a su madre por esa historia, que había logrado atisbar después de escuchar constantes discusiones, pero esta parecía nunca escucharle. Y una tarde cualquiera, al vagar por las pocas habitaciones que disponía su casa, y gracias a su desarrollado sentido de la observación, tropezó con la entrada al sótano, una casi imperceptible trampa escondida en el suelo afuera de la cocina, (justo donde nunca se aparecía su padre) le pareció algo extraño, y cuando entró, ayudado por una vela, encontró que esa minúscula habitación estaba llena de los recuerdos de juventud su madre. Varios baúles se apilaban de forma desordenada hasta formar una Torre de Pisa en miniatura. Papeles, libros y cartas llenaban la superficie, y un enorme cuadro con bordes de algo parecido al oro descansaba en un mueble enmohecido. Aquella pintura llamó su atención, ya que estaba rasgada con violencia. Se acercó con cautela y la alumbró, uniendo los retazos que sobresalían. Era el retrato del perfil de una joven de cabellos largos y azabaches, envuelta en una hermosa túnica del color del sol con bordados suntuosos y llena de gran elegancia; su cabeza la adornaba una especie de cofia pequeña llena de perlas y delgadas hojas doradas, y en sus manos sostenía un jarrón con un bouquet de flores de Jericó. ¡Qué interesante elección! Supo en ese instante que la joven del retrato era su madre, puesto que aún conservaba un par de ejemplares de esa extraña flor en su dormitorio; una planta originaria del desierto, y muy conocida por la leyenda de su poder de resurrección. Su madre se veía tan regia e imponente, joven y llena de vida, aunque siempre rodeada por esa aura de misterio… ¿Qué le había pasado para que terminara marchita, ensimismada y ausente incluso a la existencia de su propio hijo, al cual poco dirigía su mirada? ¿_Qué tanto había sufrido_ para llegar a ese extremo? Tobías Snape era un hombre vil. La acritud corría por sus venas como veneno, reprendiendo cada movimiento de los habitantes de su casa, es decir, de Sev y Eileen; y motivo por el cual uno corría a refugiarse en los campos y la otra se encerraba en sí misma después de cada altercado. Si no hubiera sido por su amiga pelirroja, la infancia de Sev hubiera pasado entre las sombras grises de la amargura.

Lily, a pesar de tener el porte de una sangre pura, era una simple plebeya bien vestida gracias a sus conocidos, quienes la querían tanto y admiraban su tierna belleza, que siempre adulaban. Era la segunda descendiente de un clérigo de origen Galés recientemente transferido al condado de Gloucestershire: Harry Evans, casado con la hija de un próspero mercader de Cornualles, la ahora Señora Evans. Había sido recientemente nombrado rector del pequeño pueblo de Snowshill, donde se desarrolla nuestra historia, y vivía relativamente cerca de los campos de lavanda. Era un hombre alegre, culto y devoto de Dios. Amaba a su esposa profundamente, y ese amor se transfería a sus dos hijas, quienes, a pesar del poco ingreso que obtenía como beneficio del cargo, disfrutaban de una modesta felicidad doméstica. Petunia, la primogénita, sin embargo, había sido influida en sus maneras después de haber pasado una temporada de vacaciones con una amiga en Londres; después de eso, y a su corta edad, ya estaba segura de que cuando fuese mayor, se casaría con un hombre poseedor de una gran fortuna y saldría de su actual deshonrosa pobreza; es por ello que se esforzaba con ímpetu en copiar las actitudes de las jóvenes de la capital, despreocupadas en aprender ciencia, pero ocupadas en instruirse en frivolidades sociales, o simplemente en las habilidades caseras necesarias para ser una buena esposa. De hecho, Petunia a los 10 años ya era de excelente ayuda al cocinar las sopas de su casa, lo cual era un alivio inmenso para su madre, quien sólo contaba con una criada. Lily, en cambio, si bien era buena preparando salsas y lo que ella denominaba "pociones" culinarias, prefería concentrarse en aprender sobre los libros de su padre y los dibujos de su madre. Ansiaba conocer el mundo y algún día establecer una escuela para señoritas de todas las clases sociales; por eso, cuando Sev le habló de Hogwarts, todo su mundo se iluminó:

−¿Una escuela que admite a niños de _todas_ clases sociales? –indagó Lily con mucho asombro a aquel muchachito delgaducho y pálido que acababa de conocer hacía pocas semanas, mientras arrastraba su vestido color hueso por el campo lleno de lavanda; ellos dos solos, ya que Petunia se negaba rotundamente a seguir encontrándose con semejante individuo de cabello graso y poca categoría.

−Niños y niñas de todo el reino, sean de sangre pura o los hijos de la servidumbre. Todos serán aceptados –confirmó Sev con solemnidad. Su aspecto contrastaba considerablemente con el de Lily, puesto que llevaba puesto ese día un pantaloncillo raído y el mismo blusón amarrado en la cintura que el que usaba el día en que la había conocido; debido al atisbo de calor de esa mañana de marzo, no llevaba chaqueta. Su cabello negro, por supuesto, seguía largo y enmarañado en sus sienes.

−Suena como un sueño –los ojos de Lily se dejaron llevar con el trayecto del viento reflejado en el movimiento de las espigas de lavanda, y se acomodó la capota de paja que utilizaba esa mañana. Sus tirabuzones rojos hoy lucían mejor peinados.

−También es un sueño para mí, señorita Evans, mi condición no es… −titubeó, tratando de escoger las palabras adecuadas− mis padres no podrían pagarme… ni siquiera la escuela más barata del condado.

Lily dirigió entonces su mirada color verde oliva de vuelta hacia Sev, en sus ojos él no pudo encontrar señal de repulsión alguna, a pesar de tamaña confesión; en cambio, sintió esas esmeraldas comprensivas, una comprensión tan sincera, que no cabía atisbo de lástima.

−Lo entiendo –asintió−. Mi padre planeaba enseñarme en casa, a pesar de los reproches de mi hermana y mi madre diciendo que no es lo correcto para una señorita… lo que no entiendo, es ¿cómo lograrán aceptar a todos los niños en tan renombrada escuela, si no tenemos los recursos?

−Le pregunté también eso al director Dumbledore –Sev tomó asiento cuando llegaron al claro, su sitio favorito, y le indicó a su compañera que le imitara; ella lo hizo−. Me dijo que cuatro grandes y bondadosos duques y duquesas del reino financiarían todo… o casi todo.

−¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Quiénes son?

−Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor y Helga Hufflepuff –fue señalándonos uno a uno con sus dedos huesudos.

Lily abrió la boca con asombro y sonrió de forma brillante.

−Wow. ¿Cómo te aprendiste todos esos nombres tan rápido?

Él notó que lo tuteó. Se aclaró la garganta. Esa familiaridad con la que lo trataba lo complacía y a la vez le ponía muy nervioso.

−Me dijo los apellidos y yo investigué el resto. Venía su biografía en uno de los textos que me obsequió el Marqués… si quiere… podría traer ese libro mañana para enseñárselo. Él me dijo claramente que se cubrirán casi todos los gastos de los alumnos.

−¿Estás hablando en serio? Todo esto me parece tan imposible… sería tan maravilloso –dijo ella con anhelo.

−No tengo por qué mentirle, señorita Evans –aseguró Sev con rotunda confianza, y ella volvió a sonreír−. El Marqués en persona me extendió la invitación. Estoy seguro que aparecerá por su casa pronto, antes de que cumpla los once años.

−Por favor –resopló Lily−. Suficiente de este formalismo. No más llamarme _Señorita Evans. _Me quiero reír cada vez que lo me parecen necesarias tantas formalidades para hablar entre nosotros; puedes llamarme por mi nombre sin problemas. Y, te recuerdo que apenas tengo nueve, _Severus_.–suspiró al referirse a su edad.

_Severus. _Ella había dicho su nombre, sin ninguna formalidad ni recelo, había dicho_ Severus. _Una gran sonrisa iluminó el rostro infantil del niño y ella se relajó al ver ese gesto.

–De acuerdo –dijo con aparente tranquilidad, aunque por dentro hiperventilaba–. Yo también tengo nueve, L-Lily… los acabo de cumplir el mes pasado. El tiempo pasa rápido y…

–¿Qué día? Yo los cumplí el treinta –interrumpió ella emocionada.

–Nací un 9 de enero, en medio de mucha nieve, dice mi madre –no parecía muy alegre al hablar de su madre, ya que bajó sus ojos un poco entristecidos y Lily lo notó.

–¡Qué coincidencia! Podremos celebrar todo el mes –afirmó ella con alegría, tratando de atraer su mirada nuevamente.

–Pues nunca he tenido la… oportunidad de celebrar –agregó Sev en tono sombrío. Lily también notó las ojeras que bordeaban aquellos ojos negros.

–No te preocupes, me aseguraré de que a partir de ahora, tu cumpleaños se convierta en el día más divertido del año, ya verás –su tono no admitía réplica alguna.

El niño pálido enmudeció aparte de sonrojarse sutilmente y, puesto que sus largos y desordenados cabellos taparon su rostro en ese momento gracias al viento, Lily no pudo ver su expresión. Si la palabra _felicidad _existía, este era el momento en el que Severus Snape la había conocido. Conoció la alegría en el momento en que su vida se cruzó con los caminos de la señorita Lily Evans.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Gracias por leer este capítulo también. La historia poco a poco comienza a tomar forma. En este capítulo quise agregar un poco de contexto a las vidas familiares de Lily y Sev. En el caso del padre de Lily, me parece muy lógico pensar que su padre se llamaba Harry, por eso nombró así a su hijo... En fin. Deséenme inspiración para el siguiente capítulo.


	4. Una familia

CAPÍTULO IV

_Una familia_

Las almas gemelas han sido cuestión de debate, además de la inspiración de poesía y literatura durante los siglos de los siglos. Esa conexión tan especial, ese vínculo tan incomparable, ¿realmente es posible encontrarlo? Las personas pueden dedicar su vida entera en esta búsqueda, sin tener resultado alguno o, por el contrario, pueden conocer ese espíritu gemelo en la primavera de su existencia.

A Sev nunca le habían llamado la atención los asuntos sensibleros o los del corazón. En su familia el amor nunca fue un común denominador, pero, al conocer a Lily, su mundo se llenó de colores; y aunque al principio su ser infantil no lograba concebir el amor romántico, al cabo de los años acabó aceptando una verdad innegable que lo perseguiría durante toda su vida: el amor existe y tiene un gran poder sobre nosotros.

En su niñez, el tiempo pasó frente a sus ojos negros de forma borrosa, pero muy brillante. La primavera transcurrió entre paseos por los campos de lavanda y Sev explicando a Lily sobre las diferentes flores y plantas silvestres que con la florescencia llenaban su prado favorito en abril. En el verano, Lily le enseñó unas cuantas frutas exóticas que el niño pelinegro no había visto jamás, además de que siempre le llevaba algún tentempié para que él se alimentara, ya que lo veía muy delgado; y Sev siempre guardaba un poco de lo que ella le obsequiaba, para compartirlo con su madre consumida, quien nunca le hacía preguntas. Fue en esa época que conoció lo que la pelirroja llamaba "queso", uno de los bocadillos que más disfrutó.

–¿Tu madre no pregunta por qué siempre te llevas algún panecillo de la cocina a tus recorridos diarios? –le preguntó a su amiga mientras devoraba un trozo de tarta de champiñones aún caliente.

–No, porque no se ha dado cuenta –contestó ella con sencillez, mirándolo con satisfacción y recogiendo sus faldas para cruzar un tronco que obstaculizaba un poco el sendero que recorrían en ese momento.

–¿Y Petunia? ¿No te ha preguntado por qué pasas menos tiempo con ella?

–Pues… –ella desvió sus ojos verdes hacia sus pequeñas manos–. Tune está casi siempre enojada conmigo y mejor se la pasa bordando pañuelos con la vecina que dice que fue a muchos bailes en su juventud…

–Ese pensamiento no la llevará a ningún lado. Es mejor dedicarse a aprender cosas útiles para lograr salir de esta _condición_ –la última palabra fue expresada por él con mucho resentimiento.

–Lograremos llegar muy lejos, Severus. Pero recuerda que el dinero no es lo más importante –le recordó Lily mirándolo a los ojos, y poniendo una de sus manos en su hombro. Él dio un respingo, nervioso, pero no respondió. Ella no entendía hasta qué punto él quería cambiar su situación, hasta qué punto él detestaba lo que era.

Siempre tratando de perseverar en su estudio del todo, ambos amigos ocupaban sus tardes leyendo un libro tras otro; aprendiendo de las plantas, de geografía, y un poco de matemáticas. Al cabo de seis meses, Lily y Sev ya sabían sumar y restar cantidades de dos cifras; no cabían en su júbilo.

–Tu inteligencia es asombrosa, Lily –exclamó su compañero con sincera alegría. Fue esa de las pocas veces que ella podía ver sus ojos brillar de forma radiante y llenos de dulzura. Se sonrojó adulada.

–Me gustó más ese cumplido tuyo que cuando las vecinas me dicen que mi vestido es bonito.

–Y es por eso que te lo digo, Lily Evans. Tu inteligencia… es lo más bonito que puede tener una mujer –dijo con despreocupación, mirándola a los ojos sin saber lo que iban a causar esas palabras en ella.

El rostro de Lily llegó a los colores más rojos que podía alcanzar, casi comparándose con sus cabellos, en ese momento desordenados. Se tapó el rostro con ambas manos y no pudo fabricar ninguna frase, ni tan siquiera palabra alguna. Sev se dio cuenta de que sus palabras habían sido muy osadas, y también comenzó a enrojecer de azoramiento. Tardó varios minutos en balbucear una oración y continuar su conversación. Así pasaban sus días. Era maravillosa la sensación de tener alguien con quien compartir esos momentos tan dulces.

* * *

El otoño llegó, y con él, las hojas crujientes color naranja. Severus y Lily eran inseparables ya para este punto, y cada vez recorrían un poco más lejos en sus caminos, hasta que encontraron un pequeño riachuelo en las faldas del pueblo. El clima aún era un poco templado, pero el viento del norte ya refrescaba en las sombras.

–Creo que deberías aprovechar el agua –le dijo ella de repente, distrayéndolo de la interesante, pero extraña lectura del último libro que le había dado la nueva familia de sangre pura que había llegado al pueblo los días de caridad, los Malfoy.

–¿Ah? ¿De qué manera?

–Tú… humm… cabello–. Sev levantó la vista enmarañada y se abochornó con ese pequeño enunciado. Sabía que su cabello estaba mal cuidado, que todo en él estaba mal acicalado, pero a Lily no parecía disgustarle, porque entendía, como él, que lo más importante eran las cualidades y destrezas cultivadas dentro de las personas. O había sido así hasta ese momento. Su ceño se frunció completamente. –¡No te enojes! No me molesta tu aspecto, pero sí me gustaría… me gustaría que conocieras a mis padres –la boca de Sev se abrió en ese momento y abrió los ojos como platos, sacudiendo la cabeza involuntariamente por lo repentino del asunto, pero ella no lo dejó replicar–. Petunia me vio esta mañana. Sabe que te veo todos los días y que leemos libros y todo eso. No sé cómo se enteró. Lo mencionó a mis padres y ellos quieren que hagas una visita a mi casa…

–Espera, espera, todo esto es muy repentino… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –preguntó sin poder contenerse, confundido.

–Te estoy diciendo que me ataparon esta mañana… no… no sabía cómo decirte. Tu genio no es muy bueno cuando te enojas.

–Lo… lo siento. Pero… no… no se alegrarán de que yo sea tu amigo –dijo abatido y su mirada cayó. La idea de perder a Lily, quien era la única luz de su existencia en la penumbra, le partió el corazón.

–No digas eso. Puede que Petunia sea un poco difícil, pero mis padres son honestos y enaltecen más el buen espíritu que un apellido pomposo.

Severus la miró en silencio durante un largo rato, para después asentir.

–Está bien. Pero necesitaré ayuda con esto –y se señaló a sí mismo y a su ropa vieja y parchada.

–Ven aquí.

_Él podría seguirla hasta el fin del mundo_; pensó él de repente, pero zanjó esa cuestión interna ignorando el rápido acelere de su corazón.

Lily lo ayudó a lavar sus largos y desordenados cabellos a la orilla del arroyuelo, sus pequeños dedos eran como suave seda que acariciaba (aunque por accidente) su cuero cabelludo y sus sienes. Ella lo auxilió para atar el envejecido jubón que traía puesto y le indicó que debía fajarse. Él obedeció todo lo que le dijo, puesto que la ropa era de los temas en los que su aliada le llevaba mucha ventaja.

–Ahora parezco una oveja mojada –dijo Sev al cabo de un rato, al ver su reflejo en el agua cristalina, mostrando el cabello negro enmarañado en su frente.

–No. Eres como un gatito.

–Oye, aunque no lo creas, me gusta el agua.

Al cabo de unas horas, decidieron que no se podía hacer más con su causa, y emprendieron el camino hacia la casa Evans, que se encontraba cerca de la iglesia del pueblo.

–Mi padre es… un poco excéntrico. Y mi madre, muy amable, pero también un poco estricta. Tune… bueno, a ella ya la conoces.

–_Gracias_ por las recomendaciones –dijo irónico, pero acongojado.

–Todo estará bien, Severus –extendió su mano y estuvo a punto de tocar la de él, que estaba casi flotando como cada vez al escucharla llamarle por su nombre, pero un grito interrumpió su charla. Era Petunia.

–¡Sabía que era él!

–Hola, Tune –dijo su hermana menor.

–Ese niño terrible, sabía que era él con quien te la pasas todo el tiempo –le recriminó Petunia a la pelirroja sin disimular. Sev la escuchó y frunció el entrecejo, pero no dijo nada, puesto que estaban llegando ya a su destino.

Una pequeña casa, aunque no tan chica como la de él, se divisaba detrás de una barda de piedra de un metro de altura. Petunia y Lily lo precedieron; la hermana mayor apretó los pasos, llevando la delantera y casi arruinando su vestido blanco de lino con el barro del patio mojado. Su amiga, en cambio, se volteó hacia él y le indicó con una seña que la siguiera; él entró y se encontró con unos escalones que subió con cuidado. Al alzar la vista, un hermoso, aunque diminuto jardín se extendía alrededor de las paredes de la modesta vivienda de dos pisos.

–Por aquí –dijo Lily, sonriendo y mostrándole lejos del fango un camino pedregoso que se dirigía hacia la puerta lateral.

–Estoy a punto de pegar la vuelta –le confesó en voz baja cuando vio aparecer en el umbral a una figura alta de un hombre vestido de ropas oscuras; ni siquiera la sonrisa de este sujeto, que presumiblemente era el padre de Lily, lo tranquilizó, todo lo contrario.

–No seas cobarde, Severus Snape.

Su mirada color verde lo apabulló por su intensidad, y él rápidamente la contradijo.

–No soy cobarde… –su voz era apenas un hilillo, pero alzó la cabeza y miró al padre de Lily.

–Qué bueno que ya regresaste, Lil. Veo que traes compañía.

* * *

El encuentro de Sev con la familia Evans fue extraño en muchos sentidos. En primer lugar, a pesar del aspecto que el niño mostraba, fue tratado con consideración por ambos padres, sin mencionar nada sobre los pantalones desgastados o la manga remendada (para disgusto de Petunia). En segundo lugar, tomaron con escepticismo lo de la escuela Hogwarts (para deleite de Petunia), puesto que jamás habían oído hablar de ella. Sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendió a Sev fue el hecho de que no les parecía mal la amistad que tenía con Lily. A pesar de sus miradas recelosas en cierto punto, en especial de la señora Evans, declararon ante sí que él no era un peligro para su hija menor. Aunque en realidad él no esbozó muchas palabras, sino que fue Lily quien delineó una imagen más agradable de la que él podría concebir como su persona. Sabía muy bien que su inteligencia era más grande que la que poseían muchos niños de su edad, ya que uno de los caballeros que le había regalado libros, el señor Malfoy, lo había mencionado con gran ímpetu el día que lo conoció. Pero… ¿Cuándo había demostrado ser apasionado? ¿Cuándo había manifestado ser un refugio de calma y paz, si es lo que él más buscaba? Parecía que eso es lo que veía Lily en él. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo… se sintió en una mezcla de comodidad y malestar. Los padres de su única amiga le recordaban en forma vívida lo que los suyos no podrían llegar a ser jamás; la calidez y el amor que se mostraban entre ellos hizo advertir en su corazón un sentimiento extraño y nuevo: la envidia. Añoraba, aunque no se lo confesara, la ternura de una familia.

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola de nuevo! Gracias por las reviews de la Asphodelus Black (inserte corazón aquí). Ciertamente, investigué un poco más, y lo del nombre Harry parece ser que sí viene de un familiar Potter. Pero en este fic reescribiremos las reglas. xD Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Sé que seguimos en su infancia, pero creo que fue una época muy importante para sentar las bases de la relación entre Severus y Lily. Con un poquito de paciencia, la línea del tiempo avanzará. Saludos. Deséenme inspiración. Yo les deseo una excelentísima semana. Aquí en México los estudiantes salieron ya de vacaciones (afortunados ellos :D). Yo trabajaré casi todo el día a principios de semana, así que tendré mucho tiempo para escribir si todo sale bien.


	5. Un regalo

CAPÍTULO V

_Un regalo_

Los momentos que pasamos divirtiéndonos, son los que guardamos en cajitas especiales etiquetadas con el mayor cuidado en nuestra memoria, muy cerca de nuestro alcance y fáciles de abrir, para poder rescatarlos en los períodos de angustia. Sucede también que, por el contrario, las horas tristes son encajonadas con fiereza en un baúl roto y oxidado en lo más profundo de nuestro ser, con más de siete candados para no volvernos a encontrar con ellas jamás.

En el caso de Sev, los recuerdos que encajonaba con hostilidad en su interior, eran los referentes a su familia. Las discusiones diarias de sus padres, los reclamos sobre absolutamente cada detalle del comportamiento de él o de su madre: qué si la sopa estaba fría, que el licor estaba escondido, que la casa era un desorden, y lo peor, que ese niño que decía que era su hijo, no se parecía a él. ¡Pues qué bueno que no se parecía! Sev no estaba tan feliz de tener la nariz torcida, la piel pálida y el rostro cetrino de su madre, pero los prefería mil veces que parecerse a ese hombre que les hacía cada minuto de su vida imposible. Tobías Snape había sido un hombre sumamente atractivo en su juventud: de gran estatura, de facciones suaves y pómulos altos, su complexión era fuerte y vigorosa, y sus cabellos caoba enmarcaban unos ojos marrones muy brillantes… y, aun así, le causaba regocijo el no parecerse en nada a él. Aquel seductor cascarón guardaba una podredumbre nauseabunda. Un ser vil, déspota y con un horrible carácter al que le molestaba absolutamente todo excepto él. ¿Qué sensaciones exactas había experimentado su madre al ser tratada de una manera tan soez? ¡Qué gran desilusión debió haber sentido al descubrir la cruel realidad detrás del velo de la galantería! Que ese hombre tan gallardo que parecía poder amarla, al final se volvió de piedra. Su madre no soportó esa verdad y se volvió un ser muerto en vida. Esos acontecimientos, ese pilar que fue su infancia estaba repleto de memorias que él buscaba enterrar.

Por el contrario, las poquísimas veces que acudía a almorzar con los Evans eran momentos extraños, pero memorables, a pesar de las miradas de reproche de Petunia. Compartían lo poco que tenían con él, y le permitían pasar sus horas con Lily; eso último era lo más importante. Su vida podía carecer de todo, menos de su compañía. Era su mejor amiga, su compañera, su aliada, y a quien no le molestaba mostrar sus secretos. Ella no lo juzgaba. Ella era inteligente, dulce y valiente. Ella era lo más bonito que Sev tenía.

Lily siempre estaba con él. Por eso, casi un año después de haberla conocido, unos días antes del día nueve del mes de enero, le pareció muy extraño que ella le dijera que iba a faltar a sus reuniones diarias. Se excusó con el pretexto de una gripe. La noticia le resultó más fría que esa mañana, aunque la nieve cubría los campos de lavanda; el niño solitario no tuvo más remedio que refugiarse en el granero cercano casi abandonado en invierno (a excepción de los animales que ahí yacían) y que había descubierto junto con Lily en sus expediciones.

Las vacas mugían entre ellas, como preguntándose qué hacía un niño en medio de aquel lugar, con más equipaje que un par de libros en el bolsillo. Los pensamientos de Sev estaban llenos de abatimiento, porque tenía muy presente la promesa que le había hecho Lily hacía un año: que ella pasaría su cumpleaños junto a él. Al ver que las posibilidades de que ese sueño se hiciera realidad, habían decrecido estrepitosamente hasta parecer casi inexistentes, se hizo un ovillo en la oscuridad. Reprimió con todas sus fuerzas las lágrimas que amenazaban por explotar en una lluvia debajo de sus ojos negros, hundiéndose bajo esa gran desesperanza.

* * *

El día nueve, justo el día que cumplía los diez años, se levantó con el alba de su camastro viejo sin ninguna expectativa. Apiló sus pocos, pero muy variados libros debajo de las sábanas, otros pocos los acomodó en su minúsculo baúl, y procedió a vestirse. Se puso unos calzoncillos de lino y el mismo jubón que Lily le había ayudado a atarse una vez y, como había mucho frío, se colocó también el único abrigo de grueso paño que tenía, heredado por su padre. Cuando ya estaba vestido, tomó su libro favorito, el de herbolaria ancestral que pertenecía a su madre, y lo metió en el bolsillo remendado. Seleccionó también un cobertor de lana del armario antiguo, tomó un poco de sopa de la cocina y el último pedazo de pescado de la cena de la noche anterior, se ató las cintas de los zapatos y salió al bosque. Su madre ya estaba levantada, pero no hizo ningún comentario sobre el día cuando lo vio partir. Como la nieve cubría cada superficie, llegó al granero con los pantaloncillos anegados hasta las rodillas. Se quitó los zapatos y la parte posterior de su ropa, se enrolló con el grueso cobertor en una esquina. Aprovechó una rendija que hacía pasar un tímido rayo de luz, abrió su libro de hierbas y se puso a leer. Se permitió a sí mismo agradecer un año más de vida, aunque no disfrutara mucho de ella en familia, sí lo hacía en soledad. Se deseó un feliz día y zanjó el asunto. Suficiente de pensar en él. Los caminos de su mente cambiaron y se concentró en la tarea que tenía entre manos: estaba planeando hacer un pequeño regalo a Lily. Su cumpleaños se aproximaba también y si ella no se recuperaba pronto de su gripe, la iría a visitar, tragándose todo su temor a la socialización, ya que, aunque se sentía relativamente cómodo en la casa de su amiga, eso era sólo si ella estaba presente. Rebuscó en su interior sobre las cosas que ella más amaba para darse una idea de lo que le gustaría recibir de regalo (una costumbre de la cual no había sido partidario por voluntad propia, pero lo haría por Lily). Pensó y pensó hasta que recordó dos cosas que lo llevaron a decidirse: el cuadro de la pintura de su madre, con esa tiara ornamental… y las gamas. A Lily le gustaban mucho las astas de los ciervos, pero lamentaba que no se desarrollaran en las hembras; le parecía injusto que sólo los machos llevasen esa preciosa corona. Unió ambos conceptos en su mente, y con sus torpes manos dio forma a una pequeña tiara de espigas secas de lavanda que encontró en el bolsillo de su abrigo, sin embargo, eran muy pocas, así que tuvo que completarla con un poco de paja y unas cuantas florecillas color blanco que se asomaban sobre el manto de la nieve. Si mal no recordaba, se llamaban _Galanthus nivalis_, coloquialmente llamadas campanillas de invierno. El resultado fue relativamente bueno, pero no quiso opinar mucho al respecto, puesto que su concepción de arte, era en realidad limitado.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento se quedó dormido entre la gruesa sábana y sobre una gran cantidad de paja, pero cuando abrió los ojos, le sorprendió encontrar una lámpara encendida, y unos hermosos ojos verdes observándolo con una extraña mirada.

–¡Lily! –exclamó él incorporándose.

–Shhh, calla, que los animales se asustarán –como respuesta, una de las ovejas baló, despertando a sus compañeras.

–¿Q-qué haces aquí? –exclamó cubriéndose con el cobertor, azorado por encontrarse tan vulnerable, ya que no llevaba los pantaloncillos.

–Oye, eso ha sido rudo, Severus –respondió ella, tomando la vela que yacía en el suelo para alumbrarle el rostro.

–L-lo siento, Lily… –él buscó con la mirada la tiara de espigas que había hecho y la ocultó discretamente debajo–. R-realmente me sorprendiste –estaba tan nervioso que tartamudeaba. Ella ignoró ese desliz, como siempre haciendo gracia de su innata discreción, y extendió las manos.

–Dios te ha dado un año más de vida _Sev_. Te he traído un regalo –depositó en las palmas vacilantes de su amigo, una cajita sencillamente adornada con tela dorada y un listón–. Tómalo.

Él obedeció, aunque sin palabras, debido a su emoción, estuvo largo rato mirando ese obsequio. El primer regalo que había recibido en sus diez años de vida. Una lágrima traicionera cruzó su pálido semblante, pero él la secó inmediatamente para que Lily no lo viera. Se dio la vuelta.

–Estoy… muy agradecido, Lily.

–Vamos, ábrelo.

Él obedeció, y encontró, muy sorprendido, un hermoso cuaderno hecho a mano. Una pequeña dedicatoria se leía en la página principal. Decía: _Con mucho cariño para mi mejor amigo Severus Snape. Escribe aquí tus pensamientos y experimentos. Tuya, Lily. _Las lágrimas buscaban derramarse nuevamente sobre sus mejillas, pero él las contuvo valientemente.

–Estoy… conmovido y sumamente agradecido, Lily. Es el mejor regalo que he podido recibir en toda mi… existencia.

–Oh, Sev, es apenas el primer regalo que te doy. Vienen muchos más. Tendrás una vida larga y feliz –le consoló ella, tomando con confianza su mano–. Mira, concéntrate en el regalo. Esa fue la razón por la que tuve que desaparecer estos días. Pasé muchas horas cosiendo este librito, mi padre me ayudó a…

Él sólo pudo mirarla y asentir. No terminó de escuchar todo lo que dijo, ya que se perdió en sus pensamientos, mirando sus hermosos ojos verdes. Estaba exultante de felicidad, pero a la vez aterrado. No le confesó en ese momento el miedo que sentía al desconocer su futuro. ¿Qué sería de él, pobre y sin recursos, con más educación que varios libros de herbolaria y la promesa de una educación en Hogwarts? ¿Cuán difícil serían esos años venideros? No lo sabía; pero, mientras tuviera a Lily a su lado, lucharía contra cualquier persona, ser o circunstancia que se interpusiera en su camino. Haría cualquier cosa para obtener el poder de proteger a Lily Evans.

* * *

N/A: ¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí! Al final no tuve tanto tiempo como creí para escribir, pero me he prometido a mi misma no abandonar esta historia por nada del mundo. ¡Deséenme inspiración! Sigamos observando lo que sucede con Sev y Lily... Bien pude haber puesto un lemmon aquí, pero aún son sólo unos niños. Dejemos que crezcan un poco más. Pero la idea me vino de pronto... en fin, nos vemos pronto.


	6. Las circunstancias

CAPÍTULO VI

_Las circunstancias_

La inteligencia, es un don maravilloso que nos es otorgado. Heredada en una gran parte, pero cultivada gracias a la educación, las buenas amistades y el contexto social, esta dádiva es muy discutida en cuanto su origen. ¿Qué tan inteligente es un niño de escasos recursos, comparado con alguien instruido con los mejores profesores del país? ¿Es tan siquiera justa esta comparación?

Severus Snape había sido un niño pobre, sin ningún maestro que le instruyera, más que su madre en los primeros años de su vida. Eileen, aún conservaba un poco de vivacidad en la primavera de su hijo, y logró transmitirle lo mejor de ella. Los buenos modales, muchas de sus expresiones y las reglas de una familia noble; aunque él era mestizo, su madre siempre lo llamaba _su príncipe_. A los cuatro años había aprendido a leer, y a los seis, a escribir. Su gran curiosidad y sed de conocimiento compensaban su falta de instrucción, y él se convirtió en su propio mentor. La ambición era su segundo nombre y la aspiración su apellido. Su madre sabía de la existencia del colegio Hogwarts; de hecho, hasta le confesó que ella había estudiado allí en los primeros años de su fundación. Ser considerado desheredado para la sociedad en la que vivía no le impediría ser más inteligente y astuto que los jóvenes supuestamente bien cultivados de la alcurnia. Y tampoco le impediría impresionar a su mejor amiga. Él se convertiría en cualquier cosa que ella necesitara, y le daría hasta lo imaginable. Trazaba en su mente muchos planes aún a su corta edad.

Cuando llegó el día, se esforzó al máximo por lograr que el cumpleaños de Lily fuese dulce y tranquilo. Y así fue. Sev y ella se la pasaron comiendo tarta de melaza que preparó la señora Evans con motivo especial del décimo aniversario de su hija menor. La tiara que el niño le estuvo preparando, fue perfeccionada y decorada, puesto que Sev utilizó toda su creatividad logrando aplicar una mezcla de harina, miel y aceite al adorno que funcionó como barniz y le dio un aspecto brillante. Lily estuvo encantada con su "corona", o así la estuvo llamando durante ese final del invierno y toda la primavera. Este ornamento que acompañaba sus cabellos rojos le daba un aspecto sublime y etéreo y hacía que Sev divagara la mayor parte del tiempo en imaginar tocar esa melena que prometía ser muy suave. Si él era un príncipe en su imaginación, ella no sólo era la princesa de su mundo, ella era su reina.

–¿Escuchaste lo que dije? –la mano de Lily en su hombro lo sacó de su ensoñación. Ella había estado hablando pero, gracias a los hermosos que se veían los rayos de sol otoñal en su rostro, él había perdido el hilo de la conversación; cosa que no le pasaba seguido, sólo en su presencia

–Sobre…

–¿Ajá…?

–Sobre… eh…

–¡Severus!

–Lo siento, señorita Evans, ¿podría repetirlo por favor? –dijo él con una sumisión exagerada, apelando a la compasión de su amiga. Siempre funcionaba.

–¡Ay! Detesto que hagas eso. Hablas como uno de esos caballeros pomposos.

–¿De verdad te molesta? –preguntó él con inocente galantería.

–¡Basta ya! –replicó sonrojándose–. Me refiero a que hoy le llegó una especie de carta a mis padres. Ya estamos a finales de octubre, y ellos estaban un poco preocupados por no saber si Hogwarts existía o no.

–Te aseguré que es real –la mirada de Severus se ensombreció ante el asomo de la duda en las palabras de su mejor amiga.

–Y te creo– repuso ella inmediatamente–. Pero mis padres se enfrentan diariamente a las agrias críticas de Petunia y…

–Y los comentarios de la gente de sociedad son más creíbles que los de un pobre niño del campo… –exclamó él con ironía.

–¡Severus! Déjame terminar, por favor –los ojos verdes casi expulsaron chispas. Sev se apaciguó–. Mis padres te creen. Y ahora con más razón. Les ha llegado una carta del Marqués Dumbledore… bueno, en realidad, es una especie de volante –el pelinegro no se mostró sorprendido, sólo asintió.

La carta en cuestión, era sólo un panfleto publicitario de la escuela. No llevaba dedicatoria ni remitente, pero llegó al buzón de la familia Evans. Al preguntar Petunia a sus amigas de sociedad, resultó que en realidad sí conocían la escuela; sólo que nunca se lo habían mencionado al estar poco emocionadas con abrir un libro. Se decía que era un colegio prestigioso pero sin pretensiones. Allí asistían los jóvenes más ricos del país… que estuvieran dispuestos a convivir con plebeyos. Era la clase privilegiada quien aportaba los recursos para el conocimiento de los hijos del pueblo. Pero no sería cualquier joven el que podría asistir. Se requería pasar una prueba especial frente a los cuatro principales benefactores del colegio: Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor y Helga Hufflepuff. Cada uno de ellos buscaba atributos diferentes en sus protegidos. La idea de formar un colegio, el más reconocido del reino, había sido del Conde Gryffindor: consideraba que niños y jóvenes con valor, fuerza y osadía, sin dejar de lado la caballerosidad, debían ser educados en su escuela, no importando en realidad su clase social. Por su parte, la Vizcondesa de Ravenclaw, premiaría a aquellos poseedores de la creatividad, inteligencia y erudición con acceso a una escuela que permitiría incrementar esas cualidades con el conocimiento que ella personalmente se encargaría de incluir en el plan de estudios para sus alumnos; si eran plebeyos o de sangre pura le daba igual, con tal de que poseyeran una gran uso de la razón en ellos. La Baronesa de Hufflepuff, por su parte consideraba que todo aquel con buen ánimo, lealtad, paciencia y, lo principal, un fuerte sentido de la justicia, sería merecedor de su protección; y, precisamente gracias a ese apego a la justicia, aceptaría a todos los que le pidieran de corazón un lugar en la escuela incluyendo a los niños de grandes familias, así como también los más humildes hijos de plebeyos. Todos estos pensamientos contrastaban con las ideas del Duque de Slytherin, quien ponderaba la ambición, determinación y, principalmente, la astucia, como las cualidades ideales de sus favorecidos. Él estaba terminantemente decidido a aceptar simplemente gente de la nobleza, los conocidos _sangre pura_. Consideraba que el acceso al conocimiento debería ser el adorno principal de los hijos de familias distinguidas.

¿En dónde entrarían Lily y Severus? La primera, era una plebeya sin duda alguna. Ninguna persona de su familia había sido distinguida por el rey o siquiera por alguien de la corte. La renta de los Evans no ascendía a más de cincuenta libras al año (gracias a los terrenos de la familia de la madre de Lily), ya que el puesto de su padre se mantenía del diezmo sobre las hierbas y los cerdos. Había una gran diferencia entre el clero de una iglesia en Londres, y las ganancias de un rector de un pueblo pobre. Aquellos que se encontraban en las ciudades grandes y la corte, eran a quienes hasta el mismo Rey se complacía en escucharles y derrochaba en ellos donaciones en nombramientos, monedas grandes y hasta en terrenos; por lo tanto, los clérigos encargados no padecían las penurias de un rector de pueblo pequeño, el cual debía sobrevivir con lo poco que llegaba a sus manos, y a veces, trabajar un poco más. Los eclesiásticos de los pueblos pequeños y no tan esplendorosos del reino, no llegaban a ser considerados _gentleman_; su estatus en sociedad era como el de cualquier plebeyo, por tanto no podían aspirar a pretender la mano de las jóvenes de noble alcurnia. Por supuesto que la situación era muy diferente a los párrocos de Ciudades Grandes, que hasta formaban parte de la Cámara de los Lores y rivalizaban por su esplendor y su riqueza, eclipsando incluso a los más opulentos Barones temporales. Sin embargo, al señor Evans las cosas terrenales no le importaban demasiado. Los estamentos sociales, el rango y frases como aquellas no le eran de gran interés, y trataba de separar su trabajo en el clero de sus responsabilidades en el hogar. El honor familiar era otro asunto, puesto que, como decía el abuelo de la madre de Lily, más valía casarse con un jornalero leal, que con un rico borracho. Por ello, la pequeña pelirroja había crecido libre de prejuicios sobre las personas, valorando las cualidades, más bien que los títulos nobiliarios.

Nuestro protagonista, en cambio, procedía de una familia noble reconocida en todo el reino por parte de su progenitora, la antigua Lady Eileen, hija del tercer Conde de CholmonPrince, décimo séptimo Lord en la línea sucesoria al trono de Inglaterra. Si la joven e ingenua Eileen no se hubiera fugado con el hijo del comerciante de telas que frecuentaba la casa Prince, el gran Conde hubiese obtenido el título de Marqués (un rango por encima de su ya honorable título) y gobernado desde Houghton Hall el Condado de Chester; pero esa oportunidad le fue arrebatada y entregada en bandeja de plata al hermano menor de la familia, causando la ira del Conde Prince y desterrando a su única heredera en el más hondo pozo del olvido. Eileen, por tanto, había perdido sus bienes, su reputación, e incluso, su propio derecho de sangre; y su heredero, el pequeño Severus Snape, ni siquiera tenía la más mínima esperanza de atraer de regreso algún día la mirada de su abuelo materno. Severus, en resumen, tenía la sangre de un príncipe, pero no el título correspondiente para reclamar su posición. La antigua Lady Eileen había estudiado también en Hogwarts, para sorpresa de su pequeño hijo, que lo supo a sus diez años, y había conservado todos sus libros utilizados, que eran los que Severus había estado leyendo desde niño. A él, en cambio, lo habían educado las dos caras de Inglaterra del siglo XVIII: su madre le enseñó las costumbres de las nobles familias, los rangos, los matrimonios ventajosos y las formas de conservar una renta. Pero también le enseñó a odiar la pobreza de cuerpo y mente del que era espejo Tobías Snape. Eileen le inculcó claramente a su hijo, que la educación sería la clave para salir adelante, pero que, además debería de rodearse de personas con conexiones favorables. Sin embargo, no por ello debía despreciar a quien no cumpliera esas características. Esas dos filosofías en su interior, luchaban constantemente, y él estaba inclinado a la balanza de la nobleza. Su cerebro de niño detestaba la pobreza y los vicios que él consideraba innatos a la condición. Pero su alma también estaba ligada con la de Lily Evans, una jovencita de sangre plebeya y sin pretensiones de grandeza.

Así, ambos niños tenían grandes esperanzas en que esa carta llegara y les abriera el camino a la enseñanza, por dos motivaciones: el deseo sincero de aprender sin prejuicios hacia su sexo femenino, por parte de Lily; y la ambición de llegar a ser nuevamente reconocido como sangre pura, por parte de Severus.

El día del cumpleaños del pelinegro, después de haber pasado todo el día con Lily y haber comido una deliciosa tarta de limón, llegó a su casucha junto con el alba. Le pareció extraño encontrar a su madre en la salita de estar, al parecer, esperándole.

–Ha llegado –dijo la aún joven Eileen Snape a su único hijo.

–¿Quién ha llegado, madre?

–Tu carta de Hogwarts.

La sucesión de acontecimientos a partir de ese momento en especial, fue entonces una mancha borrosa en el tiempo. Como la familia de Lily no tenpia Las instrucciones de la carta incluían un gran paquete con tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras), un sombrero negro para uso diario, un par de guantes protectores de piel, una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados), una camisa de vestir blanca, uno chaleco (gris) y pantalones de vestir (negros). Lo único que necesitaban era costurarle una etiqueta con su nombre. Los libros serían proporcionados por los jefes de la casa para la que salieran seleccionados, en el caso de que no tuvieran los recursos para adquirirlos.

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola! Lamento mucho no haber podido subir este capítulo el pasado domingo, pero ya ven, al igual que el nombre de este capítulo, las circunstancias se complicaron para mi. xD De hecho, justo ahora estoy divagando. Los amo, mis lectores. Gracias por leer esta historia. Deséenme éxitos e inspiración.


	7. La Carta

CAPÍTULO VII

_La carta_

Los regalos son objetos que llegan a nosotros con sorpresa en algún punto de nuestras vidas. Pueden ser frecuentes, o pueden pasar muchos años hasta que alguien se haya fijado lo suficiente en nosotros, que decida complacernos con la realización de alguno de nuestros deseos. Algo muy importante, es que los regalos no son necesariamente materiales, sino que también pueden ser incorpóreos: una caricia dada en el tiempo apropiado, un beso, un abrazo, o el tiempo que pasan con nosotros.

El mejor regalo que la vida le había hecho a Severus Snape, no había sido sólo su inteligencia y sentido común, sino el ser el mejor amigo de la amable Lily Evans. A inicios del mes de febrero, ambos ya tenían su carta de que avalaba su aceptación para entrar a la escuela de Hogwarts. A Lily le habían hecho también la visita del Marqués Dumbledore en persona, lo cual había puesto a la casa Evans bajo mucha actividad. Petunia, después de todo lo que había dicho y hecho en contra de Severus, tuvo que tragarse sus palabras. En algún punto de la reunión tan importante, ella se desmayó, y no volvió a ponerse en pie. Al principio, pensaron que se trataba de alguno de sus caprichos, pero, poco después, y gracias a los conocimientos básicos del Marqués sobre medicina, se enteraron que se trataba de una fiebre inclusive peligrosa, y tomaron sus precauciones para no contagiar al resto de la familia e invitados.

–Creo que todos deben tener mucho cuidado –abordó el Marqués a los padres de Lily en privado–. ¿Su hija mayor ha estado tosiendo últimamente? ¿Ha tenido fiebres o bajado de peso? La noto extremadamente pálida.

–Sí, todo eso –contestó Lily antes de que alguien más tuviera la oportunidad de hablar. La riñeron por interrumpir, y la mandaron a su habitación. Ella se escondió detrás de la puerta, terminó de escuchar la conversación, y corrió a encontrarse con Severus, ya que la noticia del Marqués, se convirtió en algo agridulce: su hermana estaba gravemente enferma.

Encontró a su mejor amigo de buen humor, debajo de su roble favorito, mientras examinaba atentamente unas hojas que tenía entre las manos y las comparaba con el libro que estaba en su regazo. Él la vio llegar, estaba a punto de comentarle su nuevo descubrimiento sobre la utilidad y peligrosidad en exceso de la planta Mandragora officinarum, pero cambió su expresión a preocupación al alcanzar a atisbar su rostro.

–Lily, ¿qué sucede? –preguntó él y tomó el rostro de la pelirroja, limpiando con timidez las lágrimas que teñían sus mejillas pecosas.

–Severus… –comenzó ella, pero su voz se quebró.

–Dime, Lily, dime. ¿Qué te hace derramar tantas lágrimas, cuando hace poco recibimos tan maravillosas noticias? Además, hoy tenías una visita importante…

–Tune –dijo cuando al fin se calmó un poco, hipeando–. Tune está muy enferma. El maestro… el Marqués Dumbledore dijo que es muy grave.

–¿Qué dijo exactamente? –preguntó él mientras una de sus manos desobedecía su autocontrol y acariciaba su cabello y la otra la acercaba a su pecho. Lily supo en ese momento que Sev tenía las manos frías, pero cálido el corazón.

–Mencionó algo como tisis o ternoculoso.

–Ah. Tuberculosis.

–¿Qué?

–Es una enfermedad de los pulmones. Mi único tío padeció de eso cuando mi madre era niña. Es una fiebre que te llega a los pulmones y te… –estuvo a punto de decir te mata–. Te pone muy enfermo.

–¿Y qué pasó con tu tío? –preguntó ella, con los ojos muy abiertos.

–Vivió y ahora radica en Londres –mintió él; su completa confianza demostrada, le hizo efecto. Ella le creyó. Severus tuvo plena consciencia del poder que tenía entre manos.

–Entonces ella tiene esperanza, ¿verdad? –le preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

–Claro que sí, Lil. Si el Marqués mismo la examinó, estoy segura de que mejorará.

–Hablas de Lord Dumbledor como si fuese un doctor.

–Es más que eso. Estoy seguro que tiene tantos conocimientos, como si fuese un mago.

–¡Severus! No digas esa palabra. Los magos son malvados. Y, te decía –retomó ella el punto–. También llevó consigo a una enfermera después de enterarse de la gravedad de Tune.

–Bueno. Si ya la examinaron, ellos debieron haberle dado instrucciones…

–Sí. Estará en reposo y aislamiento. Eso... eso también es una mala noticia.

–¿Qué Tune no irá a Hogwarts?

–No… su recuperación podría tardar meses… muchos meses… o eso fue lo que alcancé a escuchar.

–Eso… eso es… ¿triste? –expresó él no del todo convencido.

–Sé que ella no te agrada, y que a Tune parecía no interesarle ir a la escuela, pero ella cambió de opinión hace poco. Vi una carta… –sacó una hoja arrugada de su bolsillo y se la mostró a Sev, quien leyó con interés los pensamientos de su enemiga.

–Interesante forma de cambiar de opinión –comentó él cuando leyó las súplicas desesperadas de Petunia hacia Lord Dumbledore en el papel.

–Sev… –ella le concedió una mirada llena de reproche.

–No me estoy burlando –repuso él rápidamente, con sus delgadas manos en alto–. Es sólo que no me lo esperaba. Pero, pensándolo bien, ¿quién no querría ir a Hogwarts?

La sucesión de acontecimientos a partir de ese momento en especial, fueron entonces una mancha borrosa en el tiempo. Petunia se quedó recluida en un cuarto apartado que acondicionaron gracias a la ayuda de la familia de su mejor amiga adinerada. A pesar de todos sus reproches, nada hizo que el Profesor Dumbledore cambiara de opinión sobre su negativa a aceptarla en el colegio.

–Es por tu propia seguridad, y la de los demás –repetía él una y otra vez con una voz amabilísima.

Al final, con Petunia fuera de la casa de los Evans, y sin posibilidades de que ella molestara a Sev con sus agrios comentarios, él logró visitar con más frecuencia los patios de su mejor amiga, y prepararse para el gran día de su comienzo en Hogwarts.

Las instrucciones de la carta incluían en la correspondencia un gran paquete con ropajes color azabache: tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo, un sombrero para uso diario, pantalones de vestir para los jóvenes, y faldas para las señoritas, un par de guantes protectores de piel, una capa de invierno con broches plateados, una camisa de vestir blanca y un chaleco gris y. Lo único que necesitaban poner de su parte, era costurarle una etiqueta con su nombre a cada artículo. Los libros serían proporcionados por los jefes de la casa para la que salieran seleccionados, en el caso de que no tuvieran los recursos para adquirirlos.

La madre de Sev, poco habladora, estuvo muy interesada en que su único heredero se comportara de la forma adecuada el día de la elección de casas bajo quienes estarían hospedados. No dejaba de repetir una y otra vez que el Conde Slytherin la conocía desde que era pequeñísima, y frecuentaba la casa Prince en las vacaciones de invierno de su infancia.

–Estoy segura de que serás de su agrado –le decía ella, mirando por la ventana, su sonrisa viajando en el tiempo. –Él era amigo de mis padres. Es un hombre muy sensato. Sabe la importancia de la sangre que corre por tus venas.

Severus sólo asentía y asimilaba la información, la mirada que ella le concedió estaba cargada de una especie de ímpetu trastornado. Desesperada porque su hijo se convirtiera en alguien mejor que ella… que tuviera un futuro mejor. Y, de repente, en esos relámpagos de lucidez de su progenitora, él se sentía como en uno de sus sueños; a pesar de sus carencias, era un momento de su vida que sabía guardaría por siempre en su memoria. Un atisbo de calidez, el interés que su madre tan amada le mostraba momentáneamente. Ser elegido para estudiar es algo que siempre codició de sus vecinos con mejor posición económica, y daba gracias a los cielos por que la sangre Prince, la que le estaba concediendo esta oportunidad, corriera por sus venas.

La sangre pura, la que lo hacía superior.

La sangre pura lo era todo.

* * *

CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN. Volví. A ver cuánto tiempo sigue la inspiración fluyendo por mis venas. Esperemos que lo suficiente para unos capítulos más. Tengo tantas cosas que contarles sobre Severus y Lily. Saludos y disculpad la ausencia prolongada. Estuve leyendo una saga y... Vale, divago. Espero hayan disfrutado el mini capítulo.


End file.
